Fractured Future
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: In a world where only the pack is left, who will pair off?
1. Chapter 1

I want to have there be 3 female survivors in Fractured Future, a story on TrickyRaven dot NING dot COM

So I pose a contest.

There will be 3 winners. Each will be a survivor.

And as I encourage all forms of art, it should be an art contest.

**The first winner will be for best banner submission based on the chapters posted thus far.**

**The second winner will be for best couple submission - This can be based on any pairing available in the current story. Example, a banner of a Leah/Paul pairing in the world of Fractured Future. I will also throw in a "moment" between said couple at some point in the future storyline. The submission can be banner, drawing, video, etc. Any form of art for the couple of choice.**

**The last winner will be best End-Of-The-World journal entry with photo. Pick a character and write an entry in their end of the world journal and attach a picture from something in the entry. Remember Bella writing about her "feeling" in the beginning? It would be like that, and then attach a picture of her like.. packing a survival kit. The photo ****would**** be banner-like but it MUST look like a real photo that could have been taken with a camera.**

_**ENTRIES MUST BE SENT TO KANSASWARD at LIVE dot COM WITH THE FOLLOWING:**_

_**NAME:  
WHICH CONTEST YOU ARE ENTERING:  
HOW TO BEST NOTIFY YOU IF YOU WON:  
CONTACT EMAIL:**_

_**SUBJECT LINE MUST READ AS : "FRACTURED FUTURE SURVIVOR CONTEST"**_

THE CONTEST WILL RUN UNTIL MIDNIGHT ON OCTOBER 31, 2012. EACH PERSON MAY ENTER IN EACH SECTION ONLY ONCE (SO ONE ENTRY IN EACH OF THE THREE CATEGORIES.) WINNERS WILL BE BASED ON OUTSIDE JUDGING, WITH POPULAR VOTES TAKEN IN TO ACCOUNT. I WILL POST ARTWORK AS IT BECOMES AVAILABLE. WINNERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON NOVEMBER 3, 2012.

_**IF YOU WIN:**_ _**YOU MUST SEND THE DETAILS OF YOUR SURVIVOR TO THE ABOVE EMAIL BY NOVEMBER 5, 2012. OTHERWISE, YOUR PLACE WILL GO TO THE NEXT CONTESTANT.**_

_**COME ON LADIES! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO BE A PART OF SOME WOLF LOVIN!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA POV**

_Journal Entry for September 17, 2012  
__My name is Isabella Swan. I am 19 years old. I post this journal entry publically, the only entry that will ever be seen by anyone other than myself, so that I may voice this. I feel something strange. There's a rush of energy over my body, and I feel like I should be running. Like a frightened rabbit, I will go to LaPush for safety. It is away from any major areas that may be in danger. I can only hope that my father will be able to read the note I've left in time to get himself, Billy, Harry, Sue, and all the others at his high school reunion to safety. If my feeling is wrong, then thank God. If my feeling is right and something bad is happening... God help you all.__  
__-Bella_

After publically posting what could possibly be my lunacy to the online world, I began to pack. I already had three large duffel bags set aside.

One was red, and it contained medical supplies such as bandages, disinfectant, and a healthy supply of morphine and other drugs that I stole from the old Cullen house when my rash thinking led me there. Carlisle wouldn't need them again for a long time, if ever.

The second bag was green, and it was filled with my clothing, as well as a few treasured items that I could never part with. Pictures, collector books, my weathered edition of Wuthering Heights, my cell phone (though that may end up for nothing). The largest of my bags, it also contained pillows, blankets, and three inflatable matresses. In the bed of my truck I had four "wolf sized" tents.

The last bag was black, so that it could easily be hidden if need be. It held food and water. It also had seeds for planting, in case need be.

I had never seen myself as a "End Of The World Doom-Speaker" before, and I had always thought the people who were like that and prepped their whole lives had problems. Then I started feeling strange. I would get dreams about an empty, worn Earth. Waves of panic would run though me. So I clicked into human instinct, and I prepared as best as I could.

I carried my things down into my truck and took one last look at the house I was sure I would never see again. "Goodbye." I whispered, loading my bags and sliding into my tank of a truck. With a deep breath, I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards LaPush.

Jake met me at Sam's with a grim smile. The wolves had been feeling uneasy as of late too. "I brought what I could." I said simply. He nodded, and then pulled me in his arms. "I love you, Bells." I felt tears spring into my eyes, "I love you too, Jake."

Jake and I had only been dating for a year. Once Edward left and he had put me back together and asked if I would date him. It took some time, but I agreed to give us a chance. We had pieced together that since Jake was meant to be Alpha, he would never imprint. The Alpha can't have one person be his entire world, because in the end the pack would suffer.

Walking inside the small house, I noticed there was someone missing. "Where's Kim?" I asked Jared worriedly. He sighed, tears in his eyes, "Her parents grounded her. She's not allowed to leave her house. I hope to be able to go sneak her out tonight.." No one finished the sentence with 'if there's enough time.' Though we didn't know exactly when our bad feelings would come to fruition, we all felt it would be within a few hours.

So we waited. We talked. We did everything we could to keep our minds off of it. We were all about to drift to sleep, minus Jared, the clock only reading 10pm. Jared was about to go to Kim's to get her... But then the tremor rushed through the Earth, and the little house shook. We all sat up, and Jared went to run out the door with panic in his eyes.

"KIM!"

My vision began to shake and blur. The last thing I remember was the feeling of Jake's fingers in mine and his arms wrapped tight around me before the world went black.

-  
Just a small little introduction. Will Kim be in this? We'll see.. Thoughts? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


	3. Chapter 3 - Author's Note

Hi guys! Hope you all like the prologue for Fractured Future. However! I will NOT be posting full chapters on FanFiction

This story will not be given full justice on this site. Therefore, if you wish to read the whole thing you must go to TrickyRaven and become a member. All it takes is a few clicks and you're done. I hope you all join and read.

Perhaps in the future, once this story is complete, I will post it to FanFiction... But as of right now this story is a TrickyRaven EXCLUSIVE! I have another one on there as well, a Jake and Bella, called ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT?

If you want to read these as well as many other AMAZING stories, and have a FAMILY LIKE place to read, please join us at TrickyRaven.

.com

My pen name there is Kat. Nothing fancy.

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!

Note: I will post "clips" of this story to this section.


End file.
